A.Q.U.A
Created by a man known only as Odin, it is dedicated to producing the strongest quirk users on the planet and manipulating them to known ends. It is unknown just how many members there are, although it is speculated that they span the globe. History The A.Q.U.A organization is a relatively new organization created by a man known only as Odin. It was created approximately 15 years ago with the sole purpose of creating the strongest quirk users on the planet. Due to its large size, it uses the cover as a paper company called Demeter Paper, to hide its true identity and to find people the leader wants to join the ranks. Despite it being a cover, the company does work as a real company that sells paper. After a few years of development he recruited a slew of scientists and created a drug using the chemicals that his quirk produced in order to obtain stronger quirk users for his operation. As time went on, the company and its influence has grown across the globe, becoming one of the most popular paper companies on the planet with agents in multiple different countries. It uses this coverage to keep an eye on all hero's of the world, and to sell the quirk enhancing drug that it creates. While it knows that the drug has serious drawbacks, it recruits the people who have survived long exposure to it to join their ranks. Description The main goal of the organization is unknown at the current time. It has been stated by Odin however that he wants to make a world with only the strongest quirk users under his control. He uses his scientists to produce a more sedated version of the quirk enhancing liquid that his own creates. Once the drug is on the streets in countries, Odin tells his spies to keep tabs on the areas with the most usage of the drug and how it effects them. He recruits the individuals he believes are benefitted by the drug and ignores the ones that are not. While many other villain organizations commit acts of terror, A.Q.U.A have committed no such actions, instead keeping a low profile, known only to other villain organizations as having a high number of individuals under its influence. This has given them to gain a high amount of mystery, rumors and infamy among the villain world. Its biggest boast is its ten strongest quirk users whom Odin claims to be the strongest, although it has not yet been proven. Organization Odin is the acting leader of the organization and its creator. While it is still a relatively new organization, only having appeared in the last few decades, its numbers have grown exponentially. This has caused Odin to recruit more members as well as giving the oldest and strongest of certain countries the ability to rule over those countries. This includes Zeus(DM714 in Italy, Ra Horakhty in Egypt. Members Leader Odin Hecate Freyja The Nine Primordial's Trivia *'disclaimer': The author would like to let users know that while AQUA will be doing things with drug trafficking, he does not agree with it. The author does not condone the actions of the organization. *The Nine Primordial's names are based on the Primordial Gods from Ancient Greek mythology. **Each of the Primordials ruled over an aspect of the universe, as such each of the actual characters will have a quirk based on that aspect. **While all of the Primordials are about equal in strength, the group regards Chronus, Chaos, Thesis, and Gaia as the strongest and their leaders. ***Chronus due to his quirk and skill in combat. ***Chaos because of his raw power and genius intellect. ***Thesis because of her extreme battle prowess and expert Quirk use. ***Gaia because of her experience and age. *Despite not being in the group herself, Hecate Freyja is stronger than a majority of the members of the Primordials in single combat, without having taken in the quirk enhancement drug herself. She's just naturally that strong. **She is thus often regarded as the "Tenth Primordial". Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:Villain Teams Category:Teams and Organizations